Primera vez
by BrassYumiru
Summary: Rosetta siente curiosidad, Sora vergüenza…una simple pregunta… y una no tan simple respuesta, según Sora. Entren y Lean. 3era historia YurixSora. Mini One-shot. ¡¡feliz cumpleaños Andromeda no Sainto! importante aviso de ¿la razon? te amo


_**Titulo:**__ Primera vez_

_**Summary:**__ Rosetta siente curiosidad, Sora vergüenza… una simple pregunta… y una no tan simple respuesta, según Sora. Entren y Lean. 3era historia YurixSora. Mini One-shot._

_**Palabras del autor:**__ Este mini one-shot se me ocurrió a las 2:27 am, me desvele y estaba en mi compu borrando archivo cuando empezó la canción "love and truth" y puf, se me ocurrió este fic y empecé a escribirlo. No me pregunten porque rayos sucedió, ni yo lo se XD._

_De ante mano me disculpo si esta raro, pero piensen, ando sonámbula, y estoy escribiendo "YuRa" XD. Cada vez me pregunto más y más… ¿no me gustaba el LeonSora? XD._

_De cualquier forma… aquí Girl-Uchiha reportando fic. _

"_si buscas YurixSora, lee conmigo"_

* * *

"**Primera Vez"**

Era un día cualquiera en las instalaciones del famoso circo Kaleido. Las vacaciones habían comenzado por lo que muchos artistas habían regresado a sus casas. En el gimnasio se podía escuchar hablar a dos jovencitas, las cuales al parecer platicaban cosas muy personales.

-ya dime Sora- exigió la maestra de los diávolos, Rosetta.

- etto…-al parecer el tema incomodaba mucho a la actual estrella del Kaleido Stage, pues un rubor tan intenso adornaban sus mejillas.

- ¡Sora!- la presión era demasiada. Hasta hace un instante atrás se encontraban hablando sobre los primeros días que la joven estrella había pasado en Kaleido, y ahora… su casi alumna e ídolo le estaba exigiendo la respuesta ante un comentario que sin querer había salido de sus labios. Que con tanta presión… no resistió más y hablo…

- Si, mi primera vez fue con el joven Yuri- dijo cerrando los ojos, mientras el rojo de sus mejillas pasaba a cubrir ahora toda su cara.

- ¡¡kyaaaaa!!- grito emocionada la pequeña, mientras una cara de picardía se instalaba-¿y…?-

-¿y?- pregunto con toda ingenuidad la nipona

-¿y como se sintió?- pregunto sin tapujos Rosetta. Ciertamente la niña ya estaba entrando en eso años donde la curiosidad por ese tipo de temas era demasiado intensa como para no preguntar.

- hem… bueno…- pero… ¿Qué podía decir la joven circense?… aunque ella ya gozara con 19 años, era ciertamente muy inocente y penosa para esto.

- anda Sora- suplico ahora, su curiosidad era evidente- se que la primera vez es muy importante- y aunque Naegino le quería dar la razón… esa vez ella…

- pero es que… el joven Yuri…-

- ¡¡anda cuéntame!!- gimoteaba, tenia que saber… era una curiosidad que no estaría satisfecha hasta saber ese ultimo, y muy importante detalle, ¿Qué sensación se experimenta?

- esta bien… la verdad es que…- Sora ya no tenia opción… era imposible librarse de su pequeña amiga, lo único que le quedaba…

- ¿es que…?-

- no lo recuerdo- era decir la verdad.

-¡eh?-

- es que mi primer beso fue para resucitarme porque caí en la cascada de la sirenita y trague muchísima agua y quede inconsciente… por lo que no recuerdo nada…- rápidas y sinceras palabras salieron de sus labios, mientras su rostro mostraba vergüenza…

-ay Sora…- y Rosseta no pudo saber como era tener un primer beso… lástima, tal vez con las otras chicas si podría obtener la información.

Pero lo que no sabían ambas chicas es que fuera del gimnasio donde se encontraban, una figura masculina se encontraba recargada. El joven, alto, de músculos marcados más no exagerados, fuertes piernas, cabello rubio y ojos azules, no podría ser otro que Yuri, que con picardía había escuchado toda la conversación. Mientras reía por lo bajo ante la confesión de su querida compañera, una idea traviesa y gustosa recorrió su mente…

- la próxima vez tratare de que me recuerde-

* * *

**Nota especial: ¡¡¡¡feliz cumpleaños Andromeda no Sainto!!! ya se que fue ayer.... pero es que me rompi un tobillo y me llevaron de urgencia T-T lo lamento muchisimo..... pero aun asi.... ¡¡¡feliz cumpleaños!!!! espero cumplas muchos más!!!**

**ultima nota: _debido a un accidente, el capitulo 12 no podrá ser subido mañana, sino hasta el sabado o lunes.... T-T lo lamento muchisimo.... es que me hospitalizaron... y pues no hay internet... y no me dan mi compu... este fic si pudo ser subido porque mi primo me hizo el favor de hacerlo.... y escribir estas palabras que le puse en un pedazo de servilleta XD. _**

**_esperando su comprension me despido directamente desde el hospital!!! ¡¡¡sayonara bye bye!!! _**

**_nos vemos en el proximo one-shot y capitulo!!!_**


End file.
